Schooling & Searching
by Ravenspirit
Summary: Chibi Usa and five companions are once again sent back to the past but this time for a learning experience, and will she find what she's searching for. First Xover HP/SM
1. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Harry Potter or Sailor Moon are not mine no matter how hard I wish they were  
  
Authors Note: This is my first crossover hope you like ^ ^  
  
Chapter 1: Going back to the Past  
  
Chibi Usa regained her composure as she took a step forward. It wasn't like she was scared, her parents always wanted to talk to her but this time it seemed very serious and important. The sixteen year old girl brushed back a piece of her long pink hair and smoothed out her long, flowing silk gown and continued to walk until she stood right in front of her parents.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" She tried desperately to sound confident but it came out more like a squeak, she heard her mother's chuckle and also caught the glance her father gave his wife. Neo-Queen Serenity slowly calmed down and put on a serious expression something that was unusual for her mother.  
  
"We're sending you back to the past Earth again dear," Was all she said, Chibi Usa almost choked, she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"What! But .. but you know I hate traveling there since last year, why do I have to go back now?" She almost shouted, she saw her parents flinch but remain calm, Serenity wore a small frown on her lips and sighed as she looked at her daughter before trying to explain.  
  
"Chibi Usa, I .. we know," she said looking at Endymion, "how you feel, I at one I point lost my loved one against the Dark Moon Kingdom and I know your sorrow, but he's dea-" "HE'S NOT DEAD, Mom if he was dead so would father, the earth would be destroyed, their connected! He's out there somewhere!" Chibi Usa interrupted yelling at the top of her lungs. The two adults looked at each other.  
  
"If that's true all the better for you to go." The queen smiled, her daughter thought about this for a moment then asked where she would be going, the queen told her.  
  
"England, why?" Chibi Usa begged  
  
"For a education, you won't be alone you'll have five companions," as she said this the king got up and came back with four spheres: yellow, red, green, and blue. Chibi Usa stared at her guardians spirits, "you can call on them when you're ready.. Oh yes the fifth companion will be Pluto, she'll be teaching at the school" the spears floated towards her she put her hands out so they could softly float above them. After describing the school and what she would be taught for what seemed like hours she finally got to leave. "Oh I almost forgot here, you'll find what you need to send a replay in your room you name her.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her and as soon as she got out of the room she opened the envelope and read its contents.  
  
------  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Usagi Tsukino Chiba, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was filled with joy when your mother told me you'd be going to Hogwarts in the past, she even want to the distance as to tell my past self, I hope you and your companions enjoy your stay with us for the next two years.  
  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, also five permission sheets for your friends and yourself to be able to go to Hogsmeade  
  
- Albus Dumbledore  
  
------  
  
Chibi Usa read through the list of things she would need and headed towards her room to start packing, as she entered she heard a small hoot she looked around until she it, The most beautiful shade of white she had ever seen on a owl was just a couple of steps away from her. She decided to call the owl Selene and she hated to admit it but this Hogwarts thing was starting to look good, really good.  
  
~~  
  
Author Notes: So please R&R 


	2. Diagon Ally and Five Odd Girls

Disclaimer: Harry Potter or Sailor Moon are not mine  
  
Author Notes: I'm back with the second chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Ally and Five Crazy People  
  
Chibi Usa walked towards the time gate seeing Puu talking to someone she watched as the one being spoken to took hold of the Garnet Rod, she tried to figure out who was now holding it but the fog was too much. The figure turned around and saw her. Sooner then she knew the figure had embraced her with her arms.  
  
"Oh Chibi Usa you're lucky you get to go back in time but at least Setsuna- mama let me watch over the time gate while she's gone. I love your dress, I'll miss you a lot." Hotaru finally let go as the two friends said their good-byes, Chibi Usa turned to Pluto.  
  
"So where will we turn up hmm?" she asked the older woman smiled.  
  
"Inside the Leaky Cauldron, it's where we're staying and it'll look like I apparated and was strong enough to take you as well," She nodded at Hotaru, as the younger girl headed towards the time gate.  
  
------  
  
Chibi Usa opened her eyes to see a small damp room filled with tables she looked around to see everyone dressed in robes, she felt her cheeks go red as she looked down at her own outfit that taru-chan loved. It was a short pink dress with white knee highs and she wore black dress shoes like she did last time she was in the past.  
  
Setsuna came back after getting there key and they head to their rooms.  
  
"So wanna start shopping for your school supplies or not?" The princess looked again at her outfit and down at her pocket where she had decided to keep her gift from her mother in but decided to go shopping instead of staying in the old building, that creaked when she walked. The stepped out of the barrier and into the crowd of Diagon Ally, 'I feel even more stupid now,' Chibi Usa thought to herself, she halfed listened as Setsuna suggested they go get some money first then do the shopping. Her face was getting redder by the moment as people continually stared at her out of the corner of their eye. 'That's it I'm going back to the room to change' she thought but was stopped by walking into someone.  
  
"Sorry" the man muttered, he kept looking back and forth.  
  
"uh no problem Mr. ." she paused  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he replied, a evil grin formed on Chibi Usa's delicate lips, she turned and handed the key to her fault to Setsuna and told her to get the money without her.  
  
"Okay Malfoy-san who are you hiding from?"  
  
"My father,"  
  
"Do you go to hogwarts, if so which house and what year?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm a sixth year Slytherin,"  
  
She thought about her next question.  
  
"Do you by any chance happen to know or are related to someone named Helios?" He turned around.  
  
"What?" His voice drawled now, she had gotten him out of his trance at least.  
  
"Never mind Malfoy-san, I'm Chibi Usa I'm a sixth year transfer student from Japan, oh and someone's coming who looks a lot like you your father?" She tilted her head to side and stared up at him, he turned around just in time to hear his father yell his name she noticed his face suddenly go deathly pale.  
  
"Nice meeting you Chibi Usa" he paused as he looked up and down "Nice Dress." Her cheeks flushed a bright red as the sixteen year old walked into the nearest store to hide from his father.  
  
She hadn't been starring long at the store he had walked into for long when Setsuna came back with two pouches of money in her hands, as she handed one to Chibi Usa she instructed her to get her school books, and wand and then they'd meet back at the Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. She nodded and headed towards the book store thinking about how she could tease her mom about how good the ice cream had been. It was when she was looking for her books when she met four more people.  
  
"Argh that book has to be here somewhere... why can't I find it?" she whined as she climbed higher up on the stool when she heard the chime of the door, she peeked around the corner and found four people: Two red- heads a boy and a girl, a girl with brown hair , and a boy with jet black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead, the male red-head had a tiny owl (that she found the most kawaii thing ever) on his shoulder and she was amazed that he was trying to swat it aside, then the brown haired girl tried helping but a little kitten of midnight black jumped out of her purse and tried to attack the owl. Now the other two people split up one went for the owl the other the kitten.. And it ended up with all of them lying on the floor with scratches and she guessed bruises, she couldn't hold back her laughter any more she started giggling insanely catching the attention of the four people , they looked at each other each with a expression of confusion on they're face, this caused her to laugh even more, the blacked- haired boy's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"Watch Out!!" He yelled she stopped laughing as she noticed the stool tipping over, it tipped, Chibi Usa screamed quietly (she's in a bookstore ^^).  
  
"Ouch!" she whispered , in a matter of seconds she was back up, brushed the dust off her dress and walked up to the people she had found so interesting that she allowed herself to be publicly humiliated in front off by falling off a stool.  
  
"Hi! I'm Chibi Usa, I'm really sorry for laughing at you and I.. wait in a way I'm not sorry," she began doing gestures with her hands to give more detail as to what she was saying, "Imagine your me you meet four people who are trying to capture a owl and a kitten and land up crashing into each other, now wouldn't you find that funny, oh yeah ignore the part about me falling off the stool, it would please my pride." She let out a breath as she finished her sentence and even before the people could introduce themselves something stopped them, a big rip was heard four coloured spheres fell out from the girls pocket,  
  
"Oh No they'll kill me when they visit, um could you help me get those back please?" she pleaded with them, the four nodded still speechless, and so the search for the four coloured spheres began.  
  
------  
  
"The red one, okay three more..."  
  
"Two more to go...."  
  
"One more just the yellow one to find.."  
  
"Yeah that's all of them!!"  
  
------  
  
"Thanks as I already told you I'm Chibi Usa, who are you?" Chibi Usa let out a breath as the four finally introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly this is my sister Ginny, that's Harry Potter-" he paused as if he expected her to do something when he mentioned Harry, all she did was look at him and acknowledge the fact that it was who he was talking about, "And that's Hermione Granger nice to meet you. Chibi..Usa?" the girl named Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"What year are you? I've never noticed you before?" She inquired ' Well she's the nosy one isn't she' Chibi Usa thought to herself.  
  
"I'm a transfer Student from Japan, I'll be in six year with four of my friends who were too lazy to get out of bed this morning, It's nice to finally know your names." She smiled unknown that the boy Harry was starring at her, "Well I'd better go, I still need to buy my wand. See you at Hogwarts." With that she walked out of the after buying her books of course.  
  
------  
  
'That ice-cream was soo good, I'm going to go and let them come out now and we'll go buy our dress robes' Chibi Usa thought as she headed to her room after eating ice-cream and getting her wand, she entered her new room which had five beds when the innkeeper asked why she just shrugged and walked away, once in the center of the room she took the orbs out of her pocket and started to mutter something under her breath suddenly a brilliant light shone in the room, it changed from yellow, to blue, to green, and finally red and every time it changed another member of her court came with it. Soon Chibi Usa was surrounded by the Sailor Quartet: Ceres, Juno, Pallas, and Vesta. Vesta looked down at her outfit and noticed it was still the outfit worn when the were part of the Death Moon Circus, she looked back up at the princess.  
  
"I think we need new clothes don't you?" Chibi Usa chuckled and went to the wardrobe which had a spell over it so it was bigger on the inside then on the outside, as soon as she opened it she saw the four girls eyes glaze over.  
  
"I get something yellow or floral!!" Ceres yelled and dashed to the wardrobe the other three following in pursuit, Chibi Usa once again chuckled as she walked over to the other wardrobe and pulled out five cloaks each.  
  
------  
  
"Thank you Small Lady you have no idea how cramped those things were," rubbing her neck the green haired girl continued, "So what are we buying hmm?" she asked, Chibi Usa grinned and told them and received another round of cheers from the girls.  
  
"Welcome to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Hogwarts Student," the plump woman asked all four nodded, but the lady watched as the one with blue hair and the funny hairstyle, well all of them had weird hairstyles, stepped up and told her that they preferred to look at dress robes first, the woman nodded and showed them to the dress robes.  
  
"I'm getting a red dress, you Pallas?" Vesta asked.  
  
"Me I'm getting Blue it's my favourite colour," the girl laughed  
  
"Green for me what are you getting Ceres?" Juno looked over at the other girl.  
  
"isn't it obvious I'm getting yellow, and hopefully it have flowers embroidered into it, and it's even more obvious that Small Lady will get something Silk, Pink, and most probably frilly." She finished her guess with a definite nod.  
  
"Hush you," Chibi Usa sneered, "There I've picked, now hurry up you still have to get your wands!" She nagged. Finally after a hour they were ready to go as, they were heading to Ollivanders Chibi Usa ran into some familiar faces, literally ran into.  
  
"I have to stop running into you guys, okay so this is the second time, but yeah.Oh this is Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas the sleepy heads. You four this is Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, I met them at the bookstore when you guys were still asleep." The girl had a Go-Along-With-It Look on her face and the four girls just did that.  
  
"Were heavy sleepers, that may be because we like to dream. Dreaming is so much fun, do you agree?" the three girls nodded in answer, the pinked hair one who was like the leader continued, "Dreams are the best when your young, when you grow up all the good dreams get thrown out of the window, we used to believe that but not anymore, we can't wait to grow, just like Small Lady did when she was nine or was it ten I forget." The girl stopped to think. So the green- haired girl took her place.  
  
"Do like being acrobatic , flexible it's so much fun I used to be a acrobat in a circus, it' true all four of us were in a circus,"  
  
"Yeah I was the Animal Tamer," the red-head spoke, then the blue-haired said something about fishies. The pink haired girl looked up again and opened her mouth.  
  
"Did you know there's a guardian of Dreams?" she asked, Chibi Usa looked up 'Helios' , "Uh huh, He could become a Pegasus, and a man, and anyone who had him under their control could probably take over the world, his name was-" "Helios, his name was Helios Okay!" and with that Chibi Usa ran out of the store.  
  
"Small Lady," All four whispered in unison, and ran after her.  
  
"Odd aren't they Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah Odd." Harry replied but couldn't take his eyes off the running of figure of Chibi Usa, "Odd."  
  
~~  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Yeah second chapter done it took awhile but its done, please R&R 


	3. Arriving

Author Notes: Hey I'm finally back hope you like the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, this is the first story I've gotten more then 1 ( and the only one that has more then one chapter x_x)  
  
------  
  
Chapter 3: Arriving  
"Small Lady" The quartet ran after their princess's running form, they didn't mean to upset her, they didn't even know something had happened to Helios, since they'd been asleep waiting till they were to be awakened and serve their princess.  
  
"Just leave me alone for awhile OK!" She yelled, she didn't need to be reminded about her true loves disappearance and they had been talking about it as if it were a joke. She slammed the door shut and fall onto the bed, her thoughts taking over. She saw his face every time she shut her eyes, her mind played their first kiss, gentle and soft, over and over. She saw his white hair , his golden eyes staring at her, she felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks. 'I will find you Helios, I'm even more determined now then I was before'. The young princess found herself falling asleep with the dried tears imprinted on her cheeks, she never heard her guardians slip into the room and go to bed themselves.  
  
------  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, first of all I'd like to welcome back Professor Lupin back to our staff for Defense against the Dark Arts," Chibi Usa heard a large amount of applause coming from the inside of the great hall, she had decided to ignore the many stares of the first years behind her, why was it so weird to see a sixteen year old not in the great hall she wondered to herself, "And secondly I'd like to introduce you to the teacher who will be teaching our new subject on Myths and Legends Professor Meioh" Dumbledore finished , 'Go Setsuna!' Chibi Usa thought to herself as some people clapped for they're new professor, "Now to continuing on to the sorting ceremony", Small Lady and her court had to wait a long time before finally Dumbledore started to tell the school about them.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ceres complained into Chibi Usa ear, she just smiled, she had forgiven them for mentioning Helios earlier that day.  
  
"Now I want you to be kind to our six transfer student's, please come in girls." It took Chibi Usa a second to take in the fact that Dumbledore said six people instead of five, who was the sixth?  
  
"Now as I call your name please come to the stool and you will be sorted, Ceres Isan," Professor McGonagall called out, Ceres walked forward, receiving either weird looks because of her hair - 'wait until they see Pallas' Chibi Usa thought - or receiving looks of awe from the male population, and just by looking at Ceres she could tell she was enjoying it, "Gryffindor" the hat shouted, she watched as Ceres made her way to the Gryffindor table and sit down beside Ron, "Juno Isan" Juno went and got the same reaction as Ceres did as well as Pallas and Vesta.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino Chiba" Chibi Usa stepped forward and received the most attention out of all her friends.  
  
'Ah your highness' A voice said inside of her head,  
  
'How do you know about me?'  
  
'I can read your thoughts, hmm you're very loyal to your friends , your courage cannot be described with words, but in the very back of your head there is something you're trying to forget, Black Lady' Chibi Usa shivered it was true she did try and forget that time of her life when she was the enemy to her mother.  
  
'true saying that there's only one good place to put you' " Gryffindor" Chibi Usa jumped of the stool glad to be with her friends, she slowly walked to the table, she wanted to see the sixth person.  
  
"Arina." Chibi Usa froze in the spot and stared at the little girl, her hair was done up in odangos but two on each side, her hair was white but with the moonlight shining on it from the window it had a blue tint to it, she continued to stare as her eyes went blank and everything blacked out.  
  
------  
  
"Small Lady!" Four voices shouted at her at once, her eyes fluttered open automatically going to her four friends, then towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were also there. She breathed in.  
  
"What happened?" The princess let out in a tired voice.  
  
"You fainted when you saw that girl, who was put into Slytherin , just thought you'd like to know that, you know she looks a lot like you , are you related?" Chibi Usa turned to Ron who had asked her the question and shook her head.  
  
"No, I've never seen her in my life but yes she does look a lot like me doesn't she?" She stared off into space, 'Maybe Setsuna knows who she is, I'll have to ask her about it' Chibi Usa's thoughts were interrupted as Madame Promfrey came barging in and pushed the guests away, finally after everyone was gone she turned around and left the room, only to return a few seconds later holding a green potion in her hand.  
  
"Here drink this and get some rest and I might let you go tomorrow." Chibi Usa took the bottle and drank it, trying not to throw up she handed the bottle back to the nurse, and slowly felt her eyelids close yet again.  
  
------  
  
She saw her, she saw a little girl, tip toe through a marble passage way to a room, she poked her head in and looked around.  
  
"Good their both asleep," She whispered to herself, she continued to walk quietly without waking the two sleeping people, over to a large bureau, and looked through the papers, looking for the right ones, after searching she finally found the ones she was looking for, and headed back to the door, as she was about to leave she said something barely even a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Mommy , Daddy,"  
  
She turned the doorknob and quietly closed the door.  
  
"Well?" She let out a small scream , quickly turning around she saw the speaker of the voice and let out a sigh of relief, she looked deeply into the mans ice blue eyes, as she handed him the papers she had received.  
  
"Are you sure I'm doing the right thing? Helping you and all, you're not lying to me are you?" the man rapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, a small smirk was placed on his lips at the sight of her blush.  
  
"My little Princess, you know I'd never lie to you. I can't lie to you, if it weren't for you I'd wouldn't be here," he paused staring into the violet depths of her eyes, "Besides you revived me, with your amazingly strong magic." He reassured the small girl who buried her face into his chest.  
  
~  
  
"Where is my daughter?" A woman shouted as the maid entered the room, before the elderly lady could speak the woman ran to the balcony to join her husband, and over looked her kingdom, that was in war. ' It is just like the attack that Beryl had done except the army is lead by a man supposed dead' she thought.  
  
"Your highness she is no where to be seen." The woman said looking down at the floor, the woman's husband stepped forward.  
  
"I want another search throughout the palace, my daughter must be found understood?" the maid nodded and turned to leave, he walked back to his wife, "She is safe my beloved, I know she is." The woman just nodded, as more tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
~  
  
A 12 year old girl moved back from the mirror, tears pouring down her cheeks, she turned to face him. She had been so stupid, she had let her feelings take control, and now what. Her home was in flames.  
  
"You promised me that No One would get hurt, you used my feelings for you against me, how could you?" She whispered, more tears running down her cheeks. The man turned around and walked towards her, he wiped a tear away with his hand. "Don't touch me!" She hissed.  
  
"You are half to blame for this, you know. And if you corporate I'll give you your rightful position as my queen." He turned away from her, silence followed he felt himself grow angry, "Tick Tock, Time is running out, my love."  
  
"Never, Never will I go as low as you, Never will I go as low as a Snake!" she yelled. He turned around and sly smile playing on his lips.  
  
"And here I thought you loved me? I'm hurt really I am, kill her." He ordered towards his soldiers he had hidden behind her. She quickly turned on her heel and saw the men behind her, she turned and faced him again, she watched as he stepped out of her way, "Try running it won't do you any help." He grinned as she started running, running for her life.  
  
The girl took in rigid breaths as she continued down the maze like castle, finally she saw the doors, pushing them open she stepped outside taking out a small key as she did. Throwing the key skywards she started yelling something.  
  
Guardian of Time Split the Heavenly Sky and Open the Door of Time! I call upon you, the almighty God of Time Chronos!  
  
Lead and Protect me, Onward to the Road of Light!  
  
The sky darkened and she found herself at the Time Gate, Pluto wasn't there. The girl didn't think twice and opened the door , she looked over her shoulder, to see if anyone was behind her and jumped.  
  
------  
  
Author notes:  
  
Well what do ya think about this chapter, I wanted to make it longer but thought that this was a perfect ending to it, kinda like a cliffie, kinda! Oh yeah I forget what the Time traveling thing was called so I called it the Time Gates is that right?  
  
Anyway please R&R thanks ^o^ 


End file.
